Obra-prima
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Danburite sempre achou que Kunzite estava tentando o prejudicar. Já Kunzite não sabe do que ele está falando.


**Obra-prima  
**  
 **Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence e blábláblá.

 **Notas da autora** : Esta história foi escrita inicialmente para o Coculto Azul 2015 promovido pela comunidade OA Fanfics. Só queeeee... Na minha cabeça, não estava pronta ainda. Então, agora vai ser o presente de aniversário (atrasado) para a Pandora Imperatrix já que o tema era dela mesmo.  
Esta fanfic foi escrita na zuera, em outras palavras não é para ter sentindo mesmo. Todo mundo está OOC.

* * *

Danburite não se lembrava de muito da sua vida passada, apesar de saber que tudo o que eles faziam hoje tinha relação com o que tinha acontecido há algum tempo atrás. Ele não sabia exatamente o que era, mas bem... Ele não sabia de praticamente nada mesmo. Uma das poucas coisas que ele se lembrava de uma mulher. Era uma bela mulher; loira e muito bonita, mas sem rosto. Como ele sabia que ela era bonita se ela não tinha rosto? Isso ele não sabia explicar.

Só que isso tudo mudou no dia que ele entrou, sem autorização, na sala do seu superior direto, o general Kunzite. Ele precisava de um lugar calmo para pensar e Kunzite quase nunca estava ali mesmo. Quando ele entrou, viu que todas as paredes estavam cobertas por pinturas de todos os tamanhos e técnicas diferentes. Em todas as telas, a mesma mulher loira e muito bonita. Ele chegou a conclusão de que devia ser a mesma mulher que estava nos sonhos deles, claro! Kunzite estava sempre tomando as coisas dele como... Bom, o direito de falar o que queria e coisas assim. Seria obvio se ele também tentasse lhe tirar a mulher dos seus sonhos! Mas, se era a mulher dos sonhos dele, como Kunzite poderia ter pinturas dela na sala? Aliás, como Kunzite sabia qual era o rosto da mulher dos sonhos dele?!

"Exatamente o que você está fazendo aqui?" – Kunzite perguntou – "Na minha sala."

"Me certificando de que você fez mais uma vez!" – Danburite declarou com ênfase.

Kunzite franziu o cenho sem entender o aquilo significava. De todos os seus subalternos, aquele era o mais imprestável e sem sentido.

"Essas pinturas!" – Danburite continuou e apontou para as telas.

"É só um hobby." – Kunzite respondeu, olhando para onde ele apontava sem entender qual era o problema. Ele não pintava tão mal assim.

"Você não podia dobrar uns origamis? Fazer patchwork ou colecionar vídeos de gatinhos da internet?" – Danburite perguntou – "Tinha justo que pintar a minha garota?"

"Sua... garota?"

"Não se faça de desentendido!" – Danburite apontou o dedo para o outro e depois de pensar um pouco, e ver uma veia quase saltando da testa de Kunzite, decidiu abaixar o dedo. – "Você está sempre fazendo isso: tentando pegar as minhas coisas! "

"De certo as coisas não eram suas para começar..." – Kunzite comentou.

"Mas é claro!" – Danburite falou acertando o punho fechado de uma das suas mãos na palma aberta da outra – "Agora eu percebi! Essas pinturas são todas da Sailor V!"

"Eu não conheço a Sailor V." – Kunzite declarou – "Minhas pinturas não tem relação com ela."

"Eu deveria ter notado antes!" – Daburite continuou – "Eu estou acompanhado ela de perto, conheço o rosto dela muito bem!"

"Ela não usa uma máscara?" – Kunzite perguntou – "Isso estava no seu relatório..."

"Eu decorei cada traço do rosto dela!" – ele falou com uma voz que beirava a idolatria.

"Você percebeu agora?" – Kunzite perguntou sério – "Só agora? Depois de não sei quanto tempo ficou na minha sala olhando para as minhas pinturas?"

"Não tente disfarçar a sua culpa!" – Daburite o acusou.

"Só estou tentando ter certeza da sua descoberta." – Kunzite respondeu.

Kunzite realmente não conhecia a tal de Sailor V. As pinturas dele não eram sobre essa garota que estava sempre atrapalhando os planos dele. A mulher daquelas pinturas era a representação de todos os vislumbres que ele tinha ao longo do dia. Quando não estava concentrado em algo, ela sempre surgia. Ele era assombrado por ela e a intensidade era tamanha que ele tinha que extravasar de alguma forma.

"Eu vou me vingar de você!" – Daburite falou com raiva – "E será de uma forma espetacularmente terrível!"

"Você é incompetente demais para pensar em algo espetacular, quanto mais terrível." – Kunzite disse.

"Eu já sei!" – Danburite quase gritou dessa vez.

"Lembre-se que eu sou seu superior" – Kunzite comentou com um sorrisinho cínico – "Eu poderia acabar com essa conversa estúpida a qualquer momento."

"Quem disse que a minha vingança é contra você?"

"Você disse." – Kunzite respondeu e repetiu com uma imitação afetada do outro – _"Vou me vingar de você!"_

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer."

"Você nunca diz o que quer dizer." – Kunzite comentou e completou um pouco depois – "Aliás, você também não faz o que deveria fazer."

"Você só quer saber detalhes do meu plano brilhante." – Danburite falou.

"Se seu plano brilhante fosse relacionado ao seu trabalho, eu iria querer esses detalhes." – Kunzite retrucou.

"Vou descontar tudo o que você me fez nos clones que você espalhou pela cidade!"

"Oi?!"

"É isso mesmo! O exército de clones seus que você criou!" – Daburite confirmou – "O que só prova o tamanho do seu ego se clonando por aí!"

"Eu criei?" – Kunzite piscou confuso.

"Eu irei torturar seus clones e assim atrairei a Sailor V. Finalmente a terei só para mim!"

"Plano perfeito." – Kunzite respondeu – "Principalmente a parte extremamente detalhada entre atrair a Sailor V e ter ela só para você."

"E eu já sei por onde começar!" – Danburite ignorou o comentário do superior – "Vou começar com aquele tal de Saitou!"

"Quem é Saitou?"

"Você nem ao menos dá nome pros seus clones!" – Danburite parecia ofendido – "A não ser que você esteja tentando esconder a sua predileção! Eu vou pôr meu plano em prática agora!"

"Vai lá!" – Kunzite balançou a mão enquanto o dispensava – "Desde que você colete energia, faça o que quiser."

"Você vai se arrepender!" – saindo da sala bruscamente.

"Já estou arrependido... Essa falação faz qualquer um se arrepender de te ouvir." – Kunzite respondeu e olhou para as pinturas. Decidiu fazer outra. Seria sua nova obra-prima.


End file.
